As consumers, we enjoy retrieving information that fits our unique needs from Internet search queries or advertisers. However, our excitement of these services diminishes when we have to give up control over our private and personal information. Submitting personal and privacy data to any online entity could lead to unwanted advertising, which makes us reluctant to supply personal information to search engines or advertisers in exchange for more customized search results or more useful advertising. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop new approaches to information search and management. The current invention addresses this need and focuses on privacy protection and advertising management in an information request and provision cycle such as Internet search. The current invention allows for personal control over privacy information while offering personalized information in search results, as well as targeted adverting between advertisers and consumers.